


Thou Shalt Not

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of people think Castiel learned sin from the Winchesters. Truth is, he didn't need to do more than meet them before he started his Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou Shalt Not

Castiel knew all of the commandments. Every angel was created with them engraved upon their consciousness, the Holy Law of God that was inviolate and unbreakable. They were written for man, to show him the path of righteousness and bring him closer to God, and without fail, every good man Castiel had ever known had kept them and sought to cleanse himself of sin.  
  
Every good man, that was, that wasn't a Winchester.  
  
Castiel wasn't sure what John Winchester had been like, but if the two men he'd raised were any indication, he'd been ruthless, conniving, blasphemous, hedonistic, single-minded, fiercely protective, and a warrior to be reckoned with. Certainly the two younger Winchesters were all of the above. The Righteous Man was one of the most sinful humans Castiel had ever seen; what with his drinking, swearing, womanizing, stealing ways, he had broken just about every commandment there was. And his brother? His brother was worse.  
  
Samuel Winchester was to have been of no consequence. He was a martyr at best, usable and disposable, and a true enemy that would one day lead the forces of darkness against mankind at worst. He was an obstacle, a pawn in the far grander game that his brother was needed for - no more, no less. But the man himself was proving to be quite a surprise. He believed in them, for one thing, believed where his brother refused to, and greeted them with an awestruck smile like a child being introduced to Santa Claus. He still prayed, although his prayers had lessened in frequency if not devotion once his brother had gone down to Hell.  
  
The boy who was to have been the Demon King prayed.  
  
It was enough to confuse an archangel, let alone one who was a mere Watcher like Castiel. And perhaps it was old habits dying hard, but he found himself watching Samuel Winchester more and more as his time on Earth passed. He watched him struggle to free himself of the demoness that had trapped him with sex and misery, saw him shake his way through withdrawals as his body screamed out for the blood that it needed more desperately than it ever had food or water. He watched him kill demons and men alike, standing by his brother's side, refusing to be fully swayed by siren, demon, or angel alike.  
  
He watched... and amazingly enough, he wanted.  
  
Oh, he didn't desire Sam's body, although he supposed there were many who did. It wasn't unheard of for an angel to seek out a human's bed, but this was more than that. No, what Castiel wanted, what he  _coveted_ , with a secret, slavering greed that was shocking in its intensity, was his love. He wanted to see Sam turn to him with the brightness that he gave his brother, wanted to see his soul shine forth in his presence, wanted to be the one whose name Sam screamed when he needed aid.  
  
He wanted to whisper, "Sammy," and have Sam turn to him as easily and naturally as he did Dean.   
  
God help him, he wanted his soul. And that was a breaking of the commandments that no amount of confession, no penance or prayer could ever wash away.


End file.
